As virtual reality technology develops, people pay more and more attention to all-round interaction type experience including visual sense, auditory sense and tactile sense. However, a solution in the prior art treats 2D or 3D sound and a tactile feedback in a separated and differentiated manner so that it is difficult to achieve highly uniform synchronization between the tactile feedback and 2D or 3D sound. As a result, a user cannot achieve high correspondence and harmony in visual, auditory and tactile aspects in virtual reality experience so that his virtual reality experience is affected.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.